But That Blade's My Favorite!
by GleeFangurl721
Summary: Puck stumbles across something rather frightening. Pukurt.


Puck rang the doorbell and no one answered. He thought Hummel would be home. He had come over for a glee assignment and he didn't mind seeing the boy he had an (extremely secret) crush on. He opened the, unlocked?, door and headed for the basement. There he found a collection of knives on Kurt's bed. Puck was very confused and shocked at that. Hummel was a pansy. A very hot and sexy pansy, but a pansy nonetheless. (Kurt would be proud, three syllables!) Kurt wouldn't own any knives but maybe cooking knives... right? He heard a gasp and the clink of a bottle coming from the bathroom. He walked in tentatively to find Kurt with closed eyes and carving into his arm. Puck saw three empty beer bottle beside him.

"Kurt?" he asked shocked.

"Oh, hey Noah, what's up? Oh yeah, I forgot about the Glee thing. Can we do it tomorrow? I'm busy," Kurt said in a carefree tone, still carving into his skin. Puck lunged forward and stole the knife away, throwing it into the bathtub an arm's reach away.

"Nooaaaah!" Kurt gasped, "But that blade's my favorite,"

"What the hell is this all about?" Puck asked confused.

"Oh, the usual. I got called a fag by some of my 'best and only friends in the entire world'. The usual. I mean, not that I expected bullying to happen in my safe place but, I guess gettin raped is gettin raped, no matter if it's Karofsky or Finn. Fag still hurts whether it's from Azimio or Artie or Mercedes or Tina. It just hurts more. That's the problem," Kurt said.

"Wait! Finn raped you?" Puck inquired.

"Um, yeah? Now, I lost count at six but," then Kurt shrugged. Puck helped him off of the floor and took off his shirt.

"What? Are you gonna rape me too? Cause if you are we might as well get it over with," Kurt said resigned.

"No. Hell no. I'm going to get you fixed up okay?" Puck asked sweetly. He felt his heart break at the very notion of hurting something this beautiful.

"Thank you Puck. Thank you so much," Kurt said sincerely, tears coming to his eyes and he kissed the boy on the lips. Puck was shocked.

"You can leave now if you need to," Kurt offered, sounding more and more like Kurt with every word. Puck shook his head and kissed the smaller boy fiercely on the lips. Kurt kissed him back gladly.

"Now, let's fix you up here," Puck went and washed away all of the stained blood on Kurt's arms. Kurt hissed at the pain... but it sounded like a hiss of... pleasure?

Puck then wrapped Kurt's arms and put Kurt in a clean t-shirt. Puck pulled him into his arms.

"I need you to be honest with me, okay Kurt?" Puck said, both sweetly and gently. Kurt nodded into his chest.

"Do you want Advil?" Puck asked.

"Oh my Armani yes!" Kurt said gasping at his throbbing arms that he didn't notice until Puck had asked. Puck handed him two Advil and a glass of water. After he swallowed, Kurt pressed himself against Puck's side on the bed.

"Where have you cut yourself?"

"Arms. Legs. Back where I can reach. Just started wrists,"

"Did he ever... mention it?"

"Ooh, looks like someone got into a nasty car accident. Which made me think of my..."

"That sonofabitch! Not that Carole... Whatever. But you told me he raped you over six times?" Puck asked furiously and yet gently at the same time.

"Ye-e-s," Kurt stuttered out.

"Just a few more questions, do you want to be my friend? Cause I want to be your friend,"

"No. Well yes to the first part. I do want to be friends. I want to be friends with anyone at this point! But you don't want to be friends with me. I'm a wreck, I'm not worth anything, I have no talent, mediocre grades, and no hope as to getting out of here," Kurt mused.

"Here's the thing. I think you're beautiful, not a wreck. I think you are amazing, not worthless. I think you have more talent than ANYONE inside of Glee Club. And personally, I think that you have a better shot at Broadway and the fashion industry than anyone in this pathetic town ever will,"

The kiss Kurt placed on his lips was incredible. Slow and sweet. Who knew Noah Puckerman would dig slow and sweet?

Soon the two boys had to separate.

"One last question, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course I will," Kurt said, snuggling farther into Noah's chest, he tensed and the words he had been holding in came spilling out.

"Here's the thing," Kurt said hesitantly, "I know that you have all of your other friends and such. And you should hang out with them too. But I... I'm afraid of... afraid of being... being alone, really. That's when I get raped, or beaten, or beaten then raped, or raped then beaten! But I don't want to hold you down or anyone else down or anything, that's why I talk to myself. If I say it aloud then people make fun of me but it helps. Makes it feel like I have a friend inside of me. Is that stupid? But I play pretend with Mercedes and Artie and Tina. I have to pretend I like them and want to hang out with them. Mercedes has a mean right hook," and at that Kurt wiped away the makeup and revealed an ugly bruise.

"Oh, baby, I don't think it's stupid. They're all idiots and guess what? I'm not friends with people who are idiots and I'm especially not friends with people who make fun of my boyfriend. Which means this has boiled down to just me and you babe," Puck said sweetly and Kurt laughed lightly and freely for the first time in months.

"Now, I'm going to go take a shower. Don't go anywhere. Please," Kurt added the last part to show that Puck was still allowed to leave. Puck nodded and grabbed the iPod siting on his bedside table. Kurt showered and Puck realized that Kurt listened to weird combinations of music. Not actually weird music but weird for him. Linkin Park and Three Days Grace? Eminem? Wow, who knew? Some was given though, Taylor Swift and Lady Gaga and Katy Perry.

His mind wandered to all of this new information. His heart ached. Kurt actually believed he would leave him. Puck knew he had to tell Burt, or tell everyone, or tell someone who could do something about it. He looked as Kurt walked into the room, wearing sweatpants and an old t shirt.

Puck inhaled sharply. Kurt's face was peppered with bruises. He saw Mercedes' punch clearly and freaked out. He pulled Kurt close to him and let him break down on his shoulder. Kurt sobbed and felt himself falling asleep. He eased into unconsciousness. Puck heard Kurt's breathing slow and he knew he fell asleep.

Burt crept downstairs and saw Puck stroking his son's hair, Kurt mostly lying on top of him.

"What the...?" Puck quickly shushed him and motioned upstairs. Burt trudged up the stairs and Puck followed after kissing Kurt's forehead.

"Sir, let me explain. And you might want to sit down," Puck offered. Burt warily sat down.

"Kurt has... problems. With bullying. Who doesn't in high school? But his was worse. Much worse. I wasn't actually that close to him, otherwise I would have fought for him, but all of Glee turned on him. He doesn't have one friend in that entire school! Or anywhere from what he said. I came in here, your door was unlocked, for a glee assignment. I happened to find Kurt lying on his bathroom floor, carving swirls into his arm with a knife with three empty beer bottles next to him and his extensive knife collection laying on his bed. He was completely in control. If we were talking through a door or on the phone, you wouldn't be able to tell. He asked if we could reschedule. I tore the knife away and he claimed it was his favorite. He already has a favorite knife!" By now Puck was on a roll and Burt was shocked to the core. Puck continued with,

"And I asked him why. Why he would do such a thing and he said that people called him... a, I can't even say it and that he had been raped. Here's the problem. You should have heard how he mentioned it. He said, and I quote, 'I guess gettin raped is gettin raped, no matter if it's Karofsky or Finn,' Finn! And he said that he lost count of how many times at six. From just Finn. It was not okay and he's been cutting for a long time and he's degrading himself and how he'll never get out of Lima and he's worthless and untalented. I denied these things and he tried to tell me why we shouldn't be friends. And I protested and asked him to be my boyfriend. He said yes then showered. I could see all of the bruises peppering his face, arms and chest. It was horrible. Then he just cried. And I felt my heartbreak and I could never EVER make him cry like that," Puck finished his rant to see Burt in shock. Burt awoke and said,

"I can't believe it. I can't. I can't. I can't. I am a horrible father,"

"Okay. Look Burt. Saying stuff like that won't get you anywhere. At all. But you need to talk to Kurt about all of this and start being more involved with his life," Puck said, sounding smart.

Kurt woke up to talking upstairs. He dragged himself out of bed to see Puck talking quickly about... him. To his father. Once he heard Puck say, 'But you need to talk to Kurt about all of this and start being more involved with his life,' he stepped out of the shadows.

"Kurt!" Burt exclaimed. He ran over and started apologizing and going on and on about nothing.

"Dad! Just stop talking! It's okay! The whole point was that no one would know!"

"But I should have known. It was happening to my son under my roof!"

"Burt! Calm down!" Puck shouted. Burt shut up and hugged his son tightly. After he released him, Puck pulled Kurt into a suffocating hug. Kurt sobbed into Puck's jacket and this made Puck pull him closer (if that was even possible).

"Thank you," Kurt whispered to his boyfriend.

"It's part of the job description," He murmured back.

**A.N. Any good? reviews are love. If you want I'll do another chapter. But I'll need some sort of feedback (sorry if it sounds like I'm begging)**

**I OWN NOTHING... not even Puck and his awesomeness. Sad sauce.  
**


End file.
